


No time for a sinner

by findingthevoid



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid
Summary: 大量劇透及不適情節，請隨時退出頁面
Relationships: Arvin/Preston
Kudos: 8





	No time for a sinner

普雷斯頓的腦被射穿一個洞卻還是活了下來，小鎮的人說那是奇蹟，奉牧師為神的化身、奉獻自己解救眾生，但那也不過謠傳了幾天，居民們又回去過自己的生活，腦被打穿了的牧師喪失智力和生活能力，只能仰賴教會分派的看護定時餵飯和基本護理，其他時間普雷斯頓就坐在門口的搖椅上，眼神迷茫地望著遠方，牧師流了很多口水，下頷濕漉漉的、亞文想起小時候那顆派的滋味，讓他吃的滿臉都是，像鮮血凝固。

在經歷那麼多狗屎爛事後亞文又回到這個小鎮，父母死後他再也沒禱告過，卻篤信這個鎮上肯定被下了詛咒、或許有人跟惡魔做了交易也不一定，畢竟他爸說得對，這世界上有那麼多不懷好心的王八蛋。  
亞文像當初為妹妹復仇尾隨普雷斯頓，他小心翼翼地潛伏著、時刻關注牧師的作息，可後來發現根本毫無意義，現在的普雷斯頓就是個智障殘廢，喪失了基本的行為能力，連亞文徑直走進他家也認不出當初往他腦殼上開槍的人就在眼前，牧師嗚嗚叫著，不曉得以為他是什麼人，亞文不在乎，只想再往男人腦袋送一顆子彈，這次要確切地讓普雷斯頓死透了才可以。

他換了一把新的槍，從黑市買來的，父親的槍被他和凱文埋在一起，親愛的凱文、亞文養過的第一也是最後一隻狗，他短短人生裡少數付出愛意的每段關係都被殘酷謀殺，以自殺贖罪的父親之名，亞文想不出任何留普雷斯頓活口的理由。  
他想起那個晚上、看著牧師的老婆跪下替男人口交，淫穢畫面讓亞文噁心，身體反應卻自覺勃起，他把手伸進褲襠裡隨意揉捏，視線焦點卻集中在普雷斯頓高潮的表情上，道貌岸然的牧師、該死的雜碎、害死妹妹的殺人兇手，亞文在失序的憤怒中射精，想乾脆衝進去殺了普雷斯頓後自殺，但父親告訴過他，要等待最好的時機。

看護會在六點時過來餵飯，表示還有一小時的時間，亞文不曉得這足不足夠好，但羞辱普雷斯頓已經綽綽有餘，他爬上床勉強扯掉牧師的褲子，普雷斯頓的四肢消瘦，唯有肚子還微微凸起，像懷孕前期，脆弱的生命體逐漸成形、卻又輕易就會逝去，成為模糊血塊，普雷斯頓佈道時曾說的一切，此時此刻變顯得異常諷刺，這人畜不如的牧師像聖母懷孕般大著肚子。

亞文掰開牧師的腿，用手指往下體插入，普雷斯頓因為疼痛掙扎、放聲哭叫，他伸長手摀住男人的嘴，隨便捅了幾下就換成自己的陰莖，用單手就著口水勉強把自己擼硬，隨即插入普雷斯頓被他捅出血來的甬道，牧師急促地叫聲卡在喉嚨裡，亞文用力地操了幾下，跟打樁似的，要把普雷斯頓釘在禱告木上一般，他揪緊牧師的頭髮、扇了巴掌，甚至使勁掐著男人的脖子，普雷斯頓無法言說痛苦，只能不斷掙扎痛哭，口水鼻涕沾滿了亞文的手，他的下身仍在殘酷地侵犯，但心裡卻逐漸平靜，男孩前前後後殺了四個人、其中之一正要殺第二次，亞文發狠的心和身體卻總是不同步，他的雙手發抖、緊張盜汗，噁心想吐總是揮之不去，可此刻他卻再清楚不過，普雷斯頓的死是必須的，這樣一來亞文才能真正從這個小鎮的詛咒解脫。

他加快了頂胯的速度，把槍管塞進男人曾用來傳福音的嘴，在高潮的同時想，原來這才是那張嘴真正的作用，亞文又操了幾下把餘精全射進普雷斯頓的屁股裡，他的身體抖了抖，好似把所有憤怒、絕望和恨一併排出，亞文從沒有覺得自己如此乾淨。

牧師還在模糊亂叫，亞文發現男人流著淚，他罵了幾聲操、用槍托砸在普雷斯頓的臉上，那張俊俏的臉此刻狼狽不堪，血和淚混在一起，亞文又想起那顆派，他穩穩地握著槍抵緊牧師的眉間，在扣下扳機之前，聽見男人含糊不清地喊他：

Father.


End file.
